07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Rena
'''Rena '''is a minor character in the 07-Ghost series. She is a young noblewoman currently served by Capella and his mother Rutia. Etymology 'Rena' is a feminine given name of Hebrew origin that means 'melody'. 'Rena' can also be a derivative of 'Irene', a Greek name that means 'peace'. Appearance Physical appearance Rena is of average height and slim. Her hair is long and dark, with curled, shoulder-length bangs, a full fringe, and a crown plait. She has large, dark eyes, a small, upturned nose, and a round face. As she is a noble, she probably has pale skin. Clothing She wears a ruffled coat of an unknown light colour over a long dress of the same colour. She also wears small, round earrings, and a small, circular decoration on her collarbone. Personality Rena is kind, calm, courteous and friendly, though she appears more irritable and mischievous around Elikt. She can also be seen as forgiving, as she was not angered by the treachery of her uncle, aunt and Nyx. Rena enjoys eating, as shown when she blushed and sparkles were seen around her when she ate a jam that Rutia had made. Relationships Her servants Rena gets along well with Rutia and Elikt, and they are loyal to her. At first, Rutia was hired to impersonate Rena's mother, in order to trick Rena's uncle Ugur and his wife. However, Rena continued to employ Rutia after Ugur and his wife found out that Rena's mother was dead. Nyx appeared to also be a loyal servant of Rena's at first, but he was revealed to be conspiring with Ugur. Rena did not appear to bear any ill will towards Nyx for what he had done. Her family As with Nyx, Rena was not angry at her uncle and aunt for their crimes, and addressed her uncle as 'ojisama' (lit. honourable uncle-sama), showing that she respected him despite what he had done. Rena appeared to have been close to her deceased mother, and was determined to fulfill her mother's dying wish. Teito and Frau Rena got along fairly well with Teito and Frau in the brief time they spent together. History Early childhood Rena was born into a wealthy noble family. Her mother and maternal grandmother were both owners of the Almarz Residence, the estate being handed down through generations of the maternal line of the Almarz Family. Nothing is known about her father. Her mother's death Rena's mother suddenly died one day, due to poisoning. She asked Rena to protect her (Rena's) grandmother's land, namely, the Almarz Residence and the land surrounding it. Elikt concealed Rena's mother's death and, on the slave market, bought Rutia, who bears a coincidental resemblance to Rena's mother. Rutia began wearing a wig and disguised herself as Rena's mother, while waiting for Rena to turn 15 and inherit the position of Head of the family. Manga synopsis Rena is first seen witnessing the commotion of her servants attempting to make Capella, Teito and Frau leave. She is shocked upon seeing Frau shirtless (Elikt had demanded that Capella, Teito and Frau be stripped of everything they had) but quickly calms down. Teito explains that he, Frau and Capella are searching for Capella's mother, Rutia. Once she understands the situation, Rena invites them in and reveals that Rutia is indeed working in the Almarz Residence, but asks them to wait one more day and explains why. Later, the Kor controlling Ugur reverses time in the Almarz Residence. Frau eventually defeats the Kor and manages to restore the time within the Almarz Residence to a normal state. When Ugur, his wife and Nyx are arrested by the Imperial Guard, she tells Ugur to repent for his sin under the imperial trial, and watches the Imperial Guard escort the three criminals off her estate. Rena is next seen sampling some jam Rutia had made and exclaiming over it. Her last appearance in the series is seeing Teito and Frau off alongside her servants and Capella; they all bow as Teito's and Frau's Hawkzile departs. Trivia *Rena is one of only two teenage girls Teito interacted with in the manga, the other being Ouka (Razette's age is unconfirmed and the Girl Kor only appeared in the anime). *Being a member of nobility, there is a chance that Rena attended Ouka's birthday ball, but she (Rena) was not shown at the ball. It is possible that Rena was somewhere in the background and not focused on. It is also possible that Rena is too young to attend the ball. *She is the only minor character whose birthday has been revealed. References Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Neutral Category:Nobility Category:Alive Category:Human